


Sunshine In Your Smile

by canonickaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, flower shop au, just a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonickaramel/pseuds/canonickaramel
Summary: There's a flower shop on the corner and a girl inside with a smile so radiant it might as well be the sun.





	

Mon-El glanced at his shoes nervously, trying to gather the courage to open the door and enter. Every day after getting off work for the past week he had stopped by the quaint little shop on the corner, and his flimsy excuses were bound to fail sometime. Really, who buys flowers every day?

The bell jingled as he finally walked inside, and the girl of his dreams looked up from the counter, where she was arranging a bouquet of roses.

“Hi!”

Oh, no. She was smiling. He loved the way she smiled- full of joy and optimism like the world had never hurt her. Her radiance was blinding.

“Hi! Kara!”

Her hand flew up to adjust her glasses as he approached the counter. “Another bouquet?”

“I’m thinking of branching out today. Do you know the meanings of some flowers?”

“Yeah! Who are the flowers for? Lady friend in your life?”

“No, no ladies in my life.” Then he paused, and really thought about what he just said. “I mean, I know ladies. I have friends that are ladies. But no- lady friends. You know.”

“Yeah, I-” she looked down at the counter, where she was arranging red carnations. “I know. Yeah.”

“What do those carnations mean?”

“Admiration.”

“No, not that.” He looked around the shop for something that caught his eye. “Those yellow tulips are very nice. What do they mean?”

“They’ve meant very different things in the past, but recently- there is sunshine in your smile.”

Mon-El loved the way her mouth formed each letter, biting off words gently and ending with a small twist of her lips. “I like that. What do the red ones mean?”

Kara breathed in and out, her hands fidgeting with each other. “True love,” she said.

“I really like that. Can I have a combination of red and yellow tulips?”

“Of course.” Kara left the carnations to grab the buckets of yellow and red tulips, then gently pulled out 3 red and 5 yellow and arranged them carefully around each other. “So if you have no lady friend, who are these for?”

“Well, there’s this girl I have my eye on.”

“Oh? Does she have her eye on you?”

“I hope so.”

“Well, that’s fifteen dollars,” Kara said quickly. “Good luck.”

Mon-El took his wallet out of his back pocket and slid fifteen dollars towards her, then took the bouquet she offered him. “For you,” he said, passing it back to her. That blinding smile came back on her face, and for a second he couldn’t breathe. “There’s an ice cream place down the street. I thought maybe- you and me could-”

“Yes! Yes yes yes! You know, my sister told me there was no way you came in everyday without an ulterior motive. She’s funny like that.”

“You told your sister about me?”

Kara looked startled. “Uh- yes?”

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day. When do you get off work?”

“Five O'clock.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up then. Enjoy the flowers.”

“Mon,El, I live in a flower shop.”

He grinned at her. “I did not realize that until just now, I am so so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s romantic. Do you really think my smile is like sunshine?”

“It blinds me every time I see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure where to end it, but how else could I end it except a cheesy pick-up line?
> 
> find me on tumblr at @monelisheroic :)


End file.
